


phoney baloney!

by luoyingu



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Denial of Feelings, FaceFucking, Feelings, Fingering, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, Y2K scare AU, a mess, bobby embraces the scare wholeheartedly, chanwoo and his gf are cute, donghyuk's a sweetheart, hanbin's seriously a worrywart, jiho's a smartass, jinhwan just wants to be loved, junhoe's a hardass, mino and jiho the relationship you didn't know you needed, mino's sassy with jiho, pregnacy, thigh fucking, yunhyeong's asleep and dead most of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyingu/pseuds/luoyingu
Summary: "Y2K's a big fat fucking sham!" Jiwon screamed. It was the new year's eve of 1998, and Hanbin sighed looking at Jiwon pointedly. He had too many drinks."But if it isn't, we're screwed." Jiwon said, burping aftwerwards.(one shot of ikon living life in 1999 during the Y2K scare.)





	phoney baloney!

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't know what Y2K is, its an abbreviated verson of "year 2000." When 2000 was coming, many people predicted computers would basically fuck up and that the whole world was going to end. (The scare mostly being in america tho bc we're extra)
> 
> so idk the idea of Y2K inspired me with ikon and zico and mino for some reason and this was hella long and i don't write anything this long but i hope you all enjoy some shit might seem like it's going too fast and i'm sorry about that writing in a year-span is so long so yeah enjoy and sorry for any grammatical errors :)

**DECEMBER  31ST, 1998**

 

Hanbin wrung his hands. He had heard talk about how 1999 was going to be a crazy year. Talk of Y2K was already on the cusp of people's minds, and Hanbin didn't really understand that.

They had another whole year before 2000, and Y2K was a rumor anyways. Hanbin pushed the thoughts out of his head and looked at Junhoe smiling whilst piss drunk. Jinhwan was right next to him, laughing at Junhoe's expression.

Donghyuk and Yunhyeong were watching  _Kenan and Kel_ , and Donghyuk complained about no one having orange soda.

"Shut up; you're just saying that cause of the show." 

"Am not!"

Hanbin guessed Chanwoo and his girlfriend Mei were probably somewhere sucking face. Hanbin knew it was a bad idea inviting that girl over. He knew Chanwoo was gonna be occupied with her the whole night. Then he'd miss the ball being dropped, and he'd be in a  _mood_ for at least two more days afterwards.

"Hey, Jiwon! Is Mei and Chanwoo gonna stop fucking around literally and come eat this food I bought?" Hanbin snapped, setting it out on the table. Jiwon chuckled and came around to grab Hanbin's waist.

"I can tell you don't like Mei." Hanbin scoffed.

"She's fine. They literally just fuck like rabbits." Jiwon pouted.

"Why can't we be like that?" Hanbin sighs.

"Because we're responsible adults and Chanwoo is a fucking idiot that just turned 21, isn't making any good use of the bachelor's degree he got, and keeps asking me to pick him up from his  _newly obtained_ job when he could just ride the bus." Jiwon kissed Hanbin on the cheek.

"Lay off your brother for a second, man. He'll be fine!" Hanbin snorted.

"He better be. I'm not picking him up on Friday's anymore." 

Everyone soon came into the dining room, and food was stolen and passed around.

"Please everyone, stop eating like you aren't civilized. It's not like any of you are gonna help me clean this place afterwards, anyway." Hanbin sneered, frowning at everyone (even Jiwon).

"I'll help you out, Hanbin." Mei popped in. Jiwon smiled at her and Hanbin...Hanbin forced one out on his face as well. If anyone noticed, they sure as hell didn't say anything, diving back into the food.

Soon, the time for the ball to be dropped came near. Donghyuk sighed.

"I heard about Y2K. I hope we all don't fucking die." Yunhyeong sighed.

"We won't die, dipshit. At least I don't think we will, but you never know." 

"Y2K's a big fat fucking sham!" Jiwon screamed. Hanbin sighed looking at Jiwon pointedly. He had too many drinks.

"But if it isn't, we're screwed." Jiwon said, burping aftwerwards.

The ball soon dropped a few moments after that, and Chanwoo screamed in delight, kissing Mei on the lips quite cruedly. Donghyuk gave Yunhyeong a quick peck blushing, Junhoe and Jinhwan just stared at each other awkwardly, and Bobby grabbed Hanbin and kissed him chaste.

"It's fucking 1999." Jiwon said, smiling. Hanbin smiled back at him.

"Yeah, I know."

 

* * *

 

**JANUARY**

 

 

Hanbin sighed while looking at his paycheck. He didn't have enough money to splurge with Jiwon like he thought he would, and looking in his fridge told him he needed to splurge at the grocery store. He huffed in annoyance and ran a hand through his head. He needed a new job. Working as a receptionist at this hotel was not paying him good enough.

Jiwon let himself into Hanbin's house, and usually Hanbin would be annoyed at that, but today he just wasn't caring. Jiwon knew something was up.

"Hey. You usually chew my head off when I come in unannounced. What's up?" Hanbin sighed.

"I need a new fucking job. All they do is pay me little and talk about the most irrevelant shit. Can you believe people are still talking about Y2K? I thought that shit would have burned out by now." Jiwon nodded.

"I hear some people rambling about it at my job, too." Jiwon worked at a car shop, and he was a damn good mechanic. Hanbin liked visiting him at work, and when he did, Jiwon would always brag about him.

"I'm not psyched about it though. Haven't been since 98'." Hanbin snorts while checking his cabinets.

"You make it sound like that was so long ago." Jiwon smiles and Hanbin can see his crooked teeth. He swoons.

"Hey, I came into this year as a changed person." Hanbin chuckles and grabs his coat.

"Okay, 'changed person.' But imma need you to help me when I pick out food for you to steal two weeks later." Jiwon jumps off of Hanbin's tiny island and follows in step with him out the door.

"Glad you asked."

 

 

It's in the middle of the month and Hanbin is pretty sure if he sees Chanwoo, he'll make sure that boy doesn't make it to the  _end_ of the month.

"He got fired again, Jiwon.  _Again."_ Hanbin snapped over his  _Nokia._ It was hard to come by, and Hanbin wouldn't have used it if Jiwon wasn't in another city at a car show.

"Why did he get fired?" Jiwon asked, clearly exasperated. Hanbin bit his cheek.

"They said he wasn't presentable and he was  _late._ I told that idiot what time the bus came in the morning, and for him to stop getting piss drunk everytime he can't get into contact with Mei!" Jiwon chuckled.

"Remember the first months we dated?" Hanbin furrows his eyebrows.

"If you're getting at us being lovesick like Chanwoo, you can forget that. I still had my common sense." Jiwon hums.

"You did. Listen, if Chanwoo does come by, don't yell at him like I know you will. Just sit him down and have a talk. I agree with you on being mad; in the span of three months this would be the third job he lost. But then again, he just lost his  _job._ Be somewhat sympathetic, okay?" Hanbin makes a noise of agreement.

"I always did need you so I wouldn't blow my top." Jiwon smiles but Hanbin can't see it.

"It's what I'm here for."

 

 

Donghyuk sighs. He lost another time on the game he was playing on his  _Nintendo 64_. Yunhyeong gave him a quick peck to the forehead. They were at Hanbin's, and Donghyuk could hear Hanbin yelling at Jiwon on the phone for something. Yunhyeong snorted.  _All That_ was on, and even though Yunhyeong wasn't completely engrossed in the show, he could tell Amanda Bynes had just said something fucking stupid. 

"Ugh! Yunheyongie, help me!" Yunhyeong sighed and gave Donghyuk a look.

"Stop. You can beat it on your own. You don't need me." Donghyuk gave Yunhyeong a  _look._

"Fine. Gimmie the damn game." Donghyuk smiled and kicked his legs in the air in glee.

 

 

Jinhwan came to Junhoe crying. 

"And...and he said he couldn't fuck me anymore!" Jinhwan said, blowing crudely into a tissue. Junhoe just stared at him like he was stupid. And in a way...Jinhwan was. Jinhwan had this fuckbuddy named Intaek (more like borderline boyfriend but still fuckbuddy), and Junhoe wasn't surprised that Intaek had given up on Jinhwan.

That boy put his heart into everything, even when they were  _fuckbuddies._ Rules say feelings stay out of the way.

"I don't care about his dumb reasons! I think I loved him!" Junhoe felt a bubbling anger in his blood. He was shocked but he pushed it aside for now. He would think about it later.

"If you love someone you don't have to  _think;_ you  _know."_ Jinhwan sniffled and looked Junhoe in the eyes.

"Do you love me Junhoe? I love you." Junhoe's breath caught.

"Shut up you sentimental pig." Junhoe said, grabbing Jinhwan and fluffing up his hair. Jinhwan chuckled and tried to fight Junhoe off but to no avail.

_Do you love me Junhoe?_

"Fuck." Junhoe whispered under his breath.

 

* * *

 

** FEBRUARY **

 

 

Mei's birthday was soon, and she and Chanwoo had some news to announce. Hanbin hadn't seen Chanwoo since January, and he's sort of glad this will be the first time they see each other in two weeks. He can be civil since it'll be Mei's 22nd.

"Hanbin? Where is my gold watch?" Jiwon asked, shuffling around his apartment. Hanbin was sitting in Jiwon's small apartment, and he loved the feel of it. Hanbin shrugged.

"I dunno." Jiwon scoffed and slapped Hanbin's thigh.

"You're not even looking!" Hanbin scowled at Jiwon.

"It's not my watch. You always loose your shit!" Jiwon frowned and grabbed a coat.

"I guess I don't need it anyway. Let's just go before we're late. Mei already thinks you fucking hate her." Hanbin shrugged on his coat and closed the door behind Jiwon.

"Ugh! I don't  _hate_ her! I just...her and Chanwoo have something going on that is affecting Chanwoo! Don't you see it? Do I not have a right to be worried about my baby brother?" Jiwon opens the car door for Hanbin and swings around to the driver's side himself. He cranks up the car and Hanbin can see the puffs of gas coming from the engine.

"I'm not saying you can't be. I'm just saying tone it down a little, yeah? Chanwoo needs your support, and he seems to be pretty happy when Mei's by his side. It's not like we were any different." Hanbin crosses his arms and pouts.

"Hmmph!"

 

 

The party is nicely decorated, and it's in Mei's apartment, the place Hanbin learns Chanwoo's been crashing at. 

"What happened to your apartment?" Hanbin asks, making sure no one else can hear how tense he is. Chanwoo shrugs and runs his hands through his sandy brown hair.

"I moved out." Hanbin sputters on his words.

"Moved out?" He squeaks. Chanwoo nods.

"You're gonna pop a fucking blood vessel if you keep doing that." Hanbin sighs and relaxes.

"Fine. Are you okay?" Chanwoo looks at Hanbin for a moment, and smiles softly.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous." Hanbin looks at Chanwoo in confusion. 

"Nervous about what?" Before Chanwoo can even give an answer, Mei is clinking her glass that's filled with water. Hanbin notes that's weird for Mei.

"So, everyone. Thank you all for coming." Hanbin gathers next to Jiwon, and Hanbin can see all his other friends filing in as well.

"Me and Chanwoo have something to announce. We're going to have to have another party soon." Yunhyeong furrows his eyebrows.

"What the hell is she getting at?" Jinhwan smiles wide.

"Did Chanwoo ask her to marry him?" Jiwon looks at Hanbin and Hanbin thinks he might faint if that's anything close to the case. Chanwoo scans the crowd, and he picks out all his friends. He smiles wide.

"...I'm pregnant!" Mei screams, smiling so wide. Hanbin pales. Jiwon sucks in a deep breath. Junhoe chuckles, Jinhwan jumps in excitement with Donghyuk, and Yunhyeong looks like he's about to fall asleep. Chanwoo looks back at all his friends and cocks his head.

Hanbin faints.

 

 

"...he's comin' to..."

"...stop hoverin' over his face. you might spit."

"...i knew this would happen, he couldn't handle it..."

"...my party isn't ruined..."

Hanbin sat up and wearily blinked. He saw Jiwon, all his other friends, Mei, and Chanwoo.

_Chanwoo._

Hanbin lunged for Chanwoo and Jiwon had to hold him back. Yunhyeong was half asleep, but he was at full attention now, helping Jiwon. Junhoe kept Chanwoo from trying to make a counterattack at Hanbin and Mei just stood in the middle, with Jinhwan and Donghyuk next to her, all three frowning.

"Oh my god, Chan _woo!"_ Hanbin screamed. "You mean to tell me in the basic month you fucked your whole life around and twisted it upside down, you got Mei  _pregnant_ on top of that? I knew you weren't ready." Chanwoo sneers.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm doing what I want! Hanbin, I'm goddamn 21, I can legally  _drink_  now!" Hanbin scoffed.

"Not even a good comeback, you were drinking since you were 17!" Chanwoo rolled his eyes.

"You get what the fuck I mean! If I wanna give Mei a child, then I can fucking give her a child. If I wanna be late to my job, then i'm going to be late to my damn job. You wanna know why? Because I'm an adult! I can do what I want! I don't have my goddamn fucking excuse for a brother breathing down my neck telling me what to do like he did in high school! I thought I was gonna shake you off but no! You just kept sticking around. No more. As of now, I don't need you anymore. Don't talk to me." Hanbin stared at him in shock and horror.

"I slaved away to take care of you when Mom and Dad passed away. This is the thanks I get? You making a stupid fucking mistake!" Chanwoo growled.

"My kid is not a fucking mistake!" Hanbin laughed grimly.

"Oh, so when the condom broke, that wasn't a mistake?" Chanwoo threw himself at Hanbin, and both boys began to tustle. Hanbin pulled Chanwoo's head and gave him a punch to the jaw, and Chanwoo came back with a angry punch to Hanbin's gut. Hanbin had the wind knocked out of him, and Chanwoo's mouth was trickling out blood. 

"We're leaving." Jiwon said, picking Hanbin up and rushing out of Mei's apartment as soon as possible. 

 

 

It had been a week since the party, and Yunhyeong was sleeping as always. Donghyuk got annoyed with his boyfriend doing that, but Yunhyeong's job was task-heavy, so he understood. 

"Do you think Chanwoo and Hanbin will make up?" Donghyuk asks. Yunhyeong is sleeping in the bed, Jinhwan is laying his head in Donghyuk's lap, and Junhoe went to go take a smoke outside on Yunhyeong and Donghyuk's shared apartment's patio. 

"Not for a while, no." Yunhyeong said, his voice somewhat muffled because of his pillow. Jinhwan frowned.

"Mei's always doing some type of baby stuff with Chanwoo, and I know they both miss each other. They haven't been apart for a very long time." Donghyuk nods, running his hands through Jinhwan's blonde wavy hair.

"They'll find their way back to each other soon. I know it." Yunhyeong's snores drowned out the need for them to talk about it anymore. 

Soon Junhoe came into the room and saw Donghyuk running his hands through Jinhwan's hair. His blood boiled again, but then he remembered this was Donghyuk, and Donghyuk and Yunhyeong were a thing, have been a thing since high school. His blood simmers down and he looks at the television, sneaking glances here and there.

Jinhwan likes the smell of Junhoe's musky cologne and smoke from the cigarette. He pretends it's Junhoe and not Donghyuk who's taking care of him so.

 

 

Jiwon sighed and smiled. He had a day off and Hanbin was right next to him. They were both naked, and Hanbin's pelvis ached a little. It wasn't an ache he wasn't used to by now though, so he sucked it up and shoved his face into the pillow further. He knew Jiwon by now, and if he got up Jiwon would give him that  _stare,_ the stare that made him say things he normally wouldn't. 

An example being Chanwoo.

"Last night was amazing." Jiwon said suprisingly, and Hanbin full out smiled.

"Yeah it was. You put in more work at the gym?" Jiwon smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

"What can I say? It paid off didn't it?" Hanbin didn't answer his question, but his laugh and his face told the answer to Jiwon.

"Hanbin-" Hanbin coughed.

"Please don't talk about how Chanwoo broke my heart in one night and how I probably broke his. I don't want to talk about it. It happened and it's done. Now please. Either fuck me or cuddle me." 

Jiwon went down on Hanbin and made him come.  Hanbin also rode Jiwon's thighs.

"It's so...slick..." Hanbin said, riding him. Jiwon came to suck on a nipple, and Hanbin arched his back. He moaned loudly.

"Fuck, please Jiwon..." Jiwon grabbed his cock and stroked it. Hanbin did the same to Jiwon. And when Jiwon bit a spot on Hanbin's neck, he came. Jiwon soon came afterward. This was Jiwon's form of apology, him being too  _Jiwon_ to actually say it out loud.

Hanbin wasn't complaining about the choice. He reveled in it.

They made love for most of the morning, (one time Jiwon was almost afraid he was going to fucking break his old ass creaky bed with how hard he was thrusting) and in the afternoon they went out and window shopped. Hanbin saw a store for children and a lump formed in his throat.

"I'm still fucking mad." He whispered to no one but himself.

 

* * *

 

 

**MARCH**

 

Mei grabbed Chanwoo's hand.

"You should call your brother. It's been a month." Chanwoo sniffed and coughed. He had something akin to a cold (but not really a cold) and Mei was aggravating his headaches with Hanbin-talk.

"Don't wanna." He said curtly, walking out of another doctor's appointment with Mei.

"Chanwoo, I like Hanbin. Yes, what he said was hurtful, but it wasn't like you didn't push him to say those things. He just cares about you!" Chanwoo snorts angrily.

"Yeah, and fucking breathing down my neck and smothering me with 'protection' isn't helping." Mei set her lips into a tight, straight line. She began to walk faster than Chanwoo and he looked up confused. Mei turned around dramatically and Chanwoo rolled his eyes. Mei could be dramatic when she wanted to be.

"If you show up at home without talking to Hanbin i'm going to fucking hurt you. You don't have to make up, just talk to him! I've never seen you guys be apart for this long!" Chanwoo gripped the water bottle he had in his hands.

"Listen. You can't force me to talk to the headstrong son of a bitch. I'm going out for drinks. I'll be back at the house later."

Mei rode the bus on her own, rubbing her tummy in thought.

 

 

"The fuse for your radio broke. All you need to do is replace it with a brand new one, and your radio will work again." Jiwon said to another customer. They did an exchange and he smiled. He honestly liked his job, and he liked his co-workers. Mino came alongside him and slapped him on the back.

"Damn. They should put you in charge of the whole operation, huh?" Jiwon chuckled and scratched his neck.

"Nah, man." Mino laughed. 

"Is that Hanbin?" Jiwon looked up and smiled even wider. He presumes Hanbin took the bus here and walked the rest of the way, seeing as how he and Jiwon share the same car. 

"Yeah. He's probably brought me some food to eat. I'm starving." Mino pouts.

"Fuck! I gotta drive and get my own food!" Jiwon laughs at Mino's antics and gives Hanbin a kiss.

"Hey." Hanbin smiles.

"Hey yourself. Here. I got you some food." Jiwon took it and thanked Hanbin. They walked into where Jiwon's office was, and they both sat down.

"So, when are you getting off today? I'm already off from my job." Jiwon nods and takes a bite of the pizza Hanbin stuffed in a bag. (hurriedly, he notes.)

"In a few hours. Were you thinking of doing something?" Hanbin squirmed a little and Jiwon sighed.

"What?" He asked somewhat exasperated. 

"Mei called me at work." Jiwon kept eating.

"So?" Hanbin stiffled and scoffed at Jiwon.

" _So?_ She called me!" Jiwon gave a light smirk at Hanbin.

"She can call you, y'know. She is her own person aside from Chanwoo." Hanbin groans.

"And she has their... _baby_ inside her!" Jiwon gives Hanbin a look.

"You've gotta stop making the fact that Chanwoo got Mei pregnant sound like the grossest thing in the world. It's insulting, Bin." Hanbin looked down in shame.

"I'm not  _trying_ to make it sound like that! I just- there's going to be a lot of hardships that comes with this. Chanwoo keeps fucking around and not taking anything seriously while Mei actually has her life together. I don't want Chanwoo to depend on her for shit. That isn't fair to her or to their beautiful baby." Jiwon smiled.

"So you gonna call her back and find out what she wants?" Hanbin nodded.

"Good, Bin." 

 

 

Donghyuk and Yunhyeong were out, drinking at a bar. They had both just had a long day at work, Donghyuk suggested it, and Yunhyeong one to never turn down drinks (especially with his cute boyfriend) agreed quickly.

"Y'know, my job at the news center is so fucking stressful. Maybe I should just quit." Yunhyeong drawls on, taking a sip of his second beer. Donghyuk frowns.

"No! You can't!" Donghyuk worked at a daycare center, and he loved every minute of it. Yunhyeong snorted.

"Why the fuck not? I can't stand Kelly, and if Chad tries to play that stupid the-coffee-machine's-not-working joke on me one more time, I'm gonna get fucking suspended from my job for punching his lights out." Donghyuk couldn't do anything but laugh at that one.

"Okay. I see your point. But you love your work, so you can't quit just like that! You do like Rita and John!" Yunhyeong nods.

"Plus, at least I get to sleep from time to time." Donghyuk pinches Yunhyeong's cheeks that have flushed because he was buzzed.

"My Yunhyeongie, always wanting to  _sleep."_ Donghyuk nagged. Yunhyeong shrugged his shoulder's in a "hey, whaddya gonna do?" type of manner and Donghyuk laughed. Yunhyeong scanned the room involuntarily, and his eyes landed on someone familiar.

"Hey...is that Chanwoo?" Yunhyeong asked, slighly slurred. Donghyuk looked to where Yunhyeong was pointing (and put his hand down, because, well,  _rude_ ) and saw it indeed was Chanwoo. He looked a mess, and Donghyuk had half the mind to go over there and consult him. Yunhyeong could see the thought process on Donghyuk's face and made a noise of disdain.

"Don't fuckin' go over there with your eager I'm-gonna-help-everyone bullshit. Stay right here. If he's sulking over Hanbin, he needs to do it on his own." Donghyuk took Yunhyeong's words into consideration and sighed.

"You're right. Now, c'mon. You're kinda shitfaced." Yunhyeong sighed and whined.

"I just need to sleep." Donghyuk made a noise as he hailed for a taxi.

"You  _always_ fucking  _sleep!"_

 

 

Jinhwan sighed as Intaek's cock plowed into him. Intaek came a few moments later, and he jerked Jinhwan through his. Jinhwan loved the way Intaek's hand felt on him. Oh, how he had missed  _this._

When they had finished, they both fell down on Intaek's bed.

"Why did you call me again?" Jinhwan whispered, not wanting to give anything away. Intaek chuckled.

"Because. Why wouldn't I?" Jinhwan sighed. He was going to take what he could get. Intaek faced away from Jinhwan sleeping, and Jinhwan curled up into the heat of his back, feeling conflicted.

When the morning hit, he realized he was in Intaek's bed alone. He saw a note on Intaek's dresser, and he picked it up, rolling his eyes.

_Morning shift which sucks, but you can get whatever food you want and whatever clothes you want as well. I'll call you sometime later. - Intaek._

Jinhwan sighed and sat himself up. His ass ached a little, but he ignored it as he went and took a shower like he had done many times before in Intaek's bathroom.

He put on one of Intaek's college shirts (well, he presumed it was from college because of the university logo on it) and some sweats and patted down the stairs. He stopped short in Intaek's kitchen and ran his hands through his curly blonde hair. He scratched at his face cutely as he opened up the fridge. Looking around, he didn't see much. He sighed and made a mental note to get his dirty clothes from Intaek's bedroom before he left.

"Who are  _you?_ I'll call 911!" A female voice shouted. He turned around and saw she had pepper spray out and he blanched.

"I- I'm not a thief! Are you Intaek's sister or something? I swear, I'm not gonna steal anything!" She gasped and proceeded to throw a heel at Jinhwan. He ducked and it hit him on the arm. He whined because of the sharp pain.

"Yo what the-"

"I'm his  _girlfriend!_ Are you one of his friends? He didn't even tell you about me did he? Oh, the nerve of that blockhead!" Jinhwan gulped.  _Girlfriend?_

Time seemed to have stopped for him.

He honestly didn't see why she threw a heel at him. Weird. Straying away from that thought, he saw he had two options:

one, act like he was one of Intaek's friends and let this whole debacle go unnoticed (well not completely unnoticed, Intaek's girlfriend seemed like the type to bring this up, which meant Intaek would confront Jinhwan about the truth, which would lead to a whole  _new_ scenario Jinhwan did not want to think about)

or two, tell his girlfriend the deal right now and have the whole thing blow up in Intaek's face.

He did neither.

"Fuck. I can't believe you caught me." He said running his hands through his hair. "I only saw the name Intaek on his fucking wall or something. You got me. I did come to steal something out of this fucker's house. Maybe ruff it up, too." Intaek's girlfriend froze and what came next was shocking...sort of.

She pepper sprayed him.

Jinhwan cried out in pain and ran out of the apartment, not even hearing what other obscene things that girl was saying. And in that moment, running out of Intaek's apartment onto the street (without any shoes on), whipping out his  _Nokia_ and frantically calling Donghyuk, he felt like an idiot.

A big, fat, pepper-sprayed idiot.

 

"Welp. Jinhwan got pepper sprayed, and the world is  _ending."_ Jiwon said, shuffling on the couch next to Junhoe, who looked uncharacteristically pissed.

"Shut up, Jiwon. The world isn't ending." Jiwon furrowed his eyebrows but brushed off the malice in Junhoe's voice.

"Uh, yeah it is. Y2K, bro. I keep hearing more and more about it, and Minho's fucking tracking it dude. He says he's turning his basement into a fucking bunker like zombies are comin' or somethin'. And now sweet ol' innocent Jinhwan just got  _pepper-sprayed._  The world is endin'." Junhoe ignored Jiwon and Jiwon stopped talking, focusing on the show playing in the background.

 

Hanbin and Donghyuk were taking care of Jinhwan, while Yunhyeong was in another room with Chanwoo. Hanbin and Chanwoo still weren't on good terms, but their other friends came before their petty disputes.

"Did you put the milk in the spray bottle?" Donghyuk asked Hanbin. 

"Yeah, I did." Hanbin said. "It's gotta chill for another fifteen minutes or so, so i made the solution for his hands. He can dip his face in the other bowl I got." Donghyuk grabbed Jinhwan's hands (both Donghyuk and Hanbin had on gloves, they weren't spreading this shit anywhere else) and stuck them into the bowl, scrubbing his hands off and soaking them. Hanbin held the bowl up to Jinhwan's face and he dunk his head in, relishing at the temporary cool of the soap water mixture.

"We have to keep doing this. Then we're gonna take him to urgent care." Hanbin told Donghyuk. Donghyuk nodded.

"Good idea. Grab an ice cube will ya?" Donghyuk said. Hanbin nodded and stuck the ice cube in Jinhwan's mouth and Jinhwan sighed in relief.

"You can tell us what the fuck happened later on, okay? I think the milk's chilled now, I'll get the vegetable oil too, he's gotta rub that in on his skin." Jinhwan thought how great of friends he had, them all coming together to take care of him. 

He wished he had just snitched on Intaek.

 

"Man, Jinhwan just got pepper sprayed, can you fucking focus?" Yunhyeong snapped at Chanwoo. Chanwoo sighed.

"I know, I know. It's just- I can't face Hanbin." Yunhyeong gave Chanwoo a look that was so  _hate_ filled Chanwoo cowered.

"This isn't about fucking Hanbin. It's about Jinhwan and finding out the little fuck that did this to him. You don't even have to stand next to him. You just need to be able to be there for Jinhwan, is all. Then you can go back to fucking brooding over Hanbin or whatever." Yunhyeong barked. Chanwoo looked the other way in shame.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm here for Jinhwan." Yunhyeong nodded.

"Good, cause we're going to urgent care after this."

 

Urgent care was fine; the doctor just told them the same remedies they had tried at Donghyuk and Yunhyeong's apartment. After repeatedly doing the remedies for hours on end (and it took the rest of the day), Jinhwan's eyes had returned to their normal color, his skin wasn't all irritated anymore, and he had taken a shower and gotten himself cleaned up. (Hanbin and Donghyuk had dumped the clothes Jinhwan was wearing, you can never be too safe.)

It had to be early in the morning and they all had work soon but no one was caring.

"Jinhwan. Who the hell did this to you?" Yunhyeong asked. Jinhwan sighed. The story was quite embarassing, and if he was worried about anyone in this room, it was Junhoe. He reluctantly hashed out the story, not leaving a detail out. When he finished Junhoe stood up.

"I'm gonna fucking break his  _neck._ Gimmie his address." Donghyuk sighed.

"Fighting isn't gonna do anyone any good." Jiwon guiltily had to stiffle a laugh or two at Jinhwan acting like a thief.

"I panicked okay!" Jinhwan exclaimed when Jiwon asked why he did what he did. Hanbin sucked in a breath.

"Wasn't the smartest thing...but it doesn't matter. What matters is fucking payback." Chanwoo nodded.

"He's right. We need to get back at this guy." Jinhwan cocked his head.

"Woah, woah. You're  _agreeing_ with Hanbin?" Chanwoo blushed a little and coughed.

"Don't think too much into it." Hanbin's expression was unreadable, but Jiwon knew he cared by his slight change in posture. Jinhwan shrugged.

"I guess crises and shit do bring people together." Jiwon perked up.

"I think I know someone who can help us!" Junhoe looked down from where he was standing.

"Who?" 

"Mino. He can help us definitely." Hanbin gave Jiwon a pointed look.

"Are you serious? Mino's more on the wild side." Chanwoo grunted.

"Just call the guy up and ask! It can't hurt, right?" Hanbin stiffled but didn't show it.

"Hook it up." Junhoe said. "I want it done." Yunhyeong gave him a confused look.

"Since when did you become captain?" Junhoe didn't say anything.

"I'll do it tomorrow. I'm fucking tired. Can we all go home and y'know, just call in sick to work?" There were grunts and murmurs of agreement heard around the room.

Hanbin and Jiwon were the first to leave. Chanwoo was next, hailing a taxi.

"Jinhwan, do you wanna stay over tonight? You can sleep on our pullout couch." Donghyuk offered. Yunhyeong usually did not like people staying over (even if they were his closest friends) but he nodded at the offer showing his approval. Junhoe cleared his throat.

"You can stay at my place. If you wanna, of course." Jinhwan nodded.

"Okay. I will." Donghyuk smiled knowingly while Yunhyeong kept fighting to stay awake.

They soon left afterwards together.

 

Junhoe fucked Jinhwan that night. He fucked him hard, but prepped him soft.

"Jun _hoe...."_ Jinhwan would moan. And it would sound so right, so fitting that Junhoe had to keep at it just to make Jinhwan happy.

Because ultimately the sex wasn't even for Junhoe. It was to make Jinhwan forget, to make Jinhwan never think about that bastard again.

The bastard that Junhoe was going to kill, by the way.

"Fuck, you're so tight..." And guiltily, it was a surprise for Junhoe because Jinhwan just got fucked last night. He almost objected to it until Jinhwan cupped his cock in his pants and all concern went out the window. 

"I'm a big boy, I can take it." And if that wasn't the hottest thing Junhoe has heard in his whole life, he doesn't know what is.

Junhoe learns that Jinhwan loves the word  _please._ He loves to beg.

 _Please_ suck my cock.  _Please_  don't hold back.  _Please_ fuck me right.  _Please_ make me forget.

And Junhoe learns that if Jinhwan asked him to do anything, he'd do it for him in a heartbeat.

He made him come with his lips around his tip. He didn't hold back, and he made Jinhwan cry out. He fucked him right, because Jinhwan gave him so much praise. He made him forget, which was his intention in the first place.

Jinhwan didn't need to beg for that.

Junhoe also learned that Jinhwan would scream if he was rimmed. And Junhoe wasn't into that at all. But, when Junhoe was spent, (Jinhwan really should have been able to see that he was just being selfish) Jinhwan had quietly asked him to. Junhoe licked his lips and ate Jinhwan's ass like there was no tomorrow.

And maybe there wasn't a tomorrow for them, seeing as how they were doing this in the metaphorical (but not so metaphorical) dark.

But, Junhoe held onto these moments as if they were gold. Because Jinhwan spread out on his duvet, with his face so drowsy and fucked out he looked like a flushed angel was a blessing.

He was definitely killing that guy.

 

* * *

 

**APRIL**

 

Jiwon didn't get around to talking to Mino about the whole Jinhwan situation until the very begnning of April, seeing as how their car shop had a big exhibit of a car they had been working on for the rest of the month at the end of March. When he does get around to it, Mino invites them all to his house, and Hanbin hops in the car next to Jiwon, legs bouncing the whole way there.

Hanbin notes that he and Chanwoo can stand to be in the same room. Everyone is gathered in Mino's small house on the outskirts of the town, and if Hanbin hadn't seen bat-shit crazy before, Mino's house was it.

"Dude, how the fuck can you live like this?" Jiwon asked, laughing. Mino shrugged.

"It's my house. I can do what I want with it." Chanwoo whooped.

"Cheers to that mindset, brother." Hanbin clenched his fists until they turned white. Donghyuk patted Hanbin's shoulder and gave him a tight smile. Hanbin could always count on him for some reassurance. Yunhyeong walked around, following Donghyuk like a puppy. Hanbin admired their relationship. Sometimes Donghyuk would lead, and other times Yunhyeong would. He found the balance quite calming. 

Junhoe and Jinhwan had been acting so weird ever since the pepper-spray night that Hanbin wasn't even gonna touch on it, he just let it happen. It didn't seem like he should overstep his boundaries like the tended to do on this one.

"So, can we like fuck with the dude's life or what?" Junhoe asked. Jinhwan gave him a look of slight lust, and Hanbin was confused as hell.

When did  _that_ happen? He makes a mental note to ask Donghyuk later.

"I can hack into anything you want me to." Mino said. Someone came out from the catacombs of Mino's house. He had blonde hair and plump lips. His eyes were glazed and  _holy shit was he high?_

"Mino! You need to get some food up in this bitch!" He yelled. Mino sighed and turned around, giving the mystery boy an annoyed look.

"That's not my fucking job, Jiho. And can you please go outside if you're gonna smoke. I have damn guests." The boy named Jiho looked at everyone and gave a smile. Hanbin thought it was cute.

"The name's Jiho. No, I'm not a drug addict if that's what you were thinking. I just get high from time to time when I'm fucking stressed. I'm an accountant working at Wall Street. It's death." Mino nods.

"He's my fucking idiot boyfriend, by the way." Minho adds, typing something lightning fast on a keyboard. "He's the reason I know the world's gonna end soon. Y2K. Plus, it's all surrounded by computers, anyway. In November we're cutting down on all computer use." Hanbin sighs and looks at Jiwon, who looks at Mino like he's a professor and that he should be taking notes.

"Hey! Your idiot boyfriend that you  _love!_ " Mino yawned.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jiho bid everyone farewell and began to walk outside.

"I'll walk to the nearest gas station and get some snacks! We can go out for food later!" Jiho yelled as he walked. "Bye, baby!" Mino laughed.

"Bye!" The door closed and Mino cracked his knuckles.

"Seems like Intaek has more than one girlfriend. I don't know how he keeps this shit running. Let Jiho try some shit like this, I'd knock his ass sideways." Online dating accounts Intaek owned popped up, and according to them, he was seeing more than just Jinhwan. 

"Wait. Jinhwan wasn't really even dating him." Yunhyeong pointed out. Jinhwan soured.

"He's right. We never made anything official." Donghyuk shook his head.

"I don't give a fuck! We're gonna expose his ass! Apparently the girl who pepper sprayed you is his actual girlfriend, and no one even knows he's  _gay._ " Everyone looked at Donghyuk. The boy rarely ever cussed; only when he was drinking or when he was mad did he cuss. Jinhwan felt a wave of hurt pass him. Intaek hadn't even come out yet, and he was just using Jinhwan as an experiment. Junhoe noticed this about Jinhwan, and even though their relationship (or whatever it was, Junhoe wasn't gonna put a name on it, and neither was Jinhwan) was rocky, he still cared deeply for him. He gritted his teeth at the thought of Intaek.

"Seems like a good enough reason for me. The douchebag deserves it." Minho said, turning back to his computer. "Now, I can freeze his bank account, make it look like he has no money in the bank, have him get served for something so dumb its ridiculous, whatever you want." Jinhwan spoke up.

"I want all of the people he's taken for granted and used to know his true character." Mino looked at Jinhwan and gave him a soft smile.

"I can help you with that."

 

Chanwoo curled up next to Mei. She was suffering from morning sickness, and it was close to her third month being pregnant.

"How are you doing?" Chanwoo asked her. Chanwoo was working in a diner, and he was trying to find better employment. Mei gave him a small smile.

"I'm okay." She said. "I can't wait to find out the gender. I don't even know what month that is, but I'm still excited." Chanwoo smiled with her.

"Me too, baby." Mei was an composer, and she composed classical music. She worked at a music college, and Chanwoo was still amazed by all her works.

"I composed a song for our baby." Mei blurted out. "Maybe after I have her I can show it to you. Or maybe I can before I get too big." Chanwoo grabbed her hand and held it.

"I would love to hear it." Mei touched her forehead with Chanwoo's and in that moment, Chanwoo could feel something align itself together. Like the last puzzle piece in a puzzle. Perfect.

 

Jinhwan was sitting across from Intaek at Jinhwan's house. Jinhwan was sipping the tea he made, and Intaek's stayed on the coffee table.

"How come you're not drinking?" Jinhwan asked. Intaek looked physically uncomfortable, and he fiddled with his fingers.

"I know you didn't rat me out. Chungha described what you looked like to the tee. She wanted to file a report on you, but I talked her out of it. Why would you lie?" Jinhwan shrugged.

"Because I fell in love with you. And even though you have a girlfriend and I didn't know it whatsoever, (Intaek visibly flinched) still doesn't mean I don't want your cock in my ass." Intaek sighed.

"Good. I'm so glad we have an understanding. This means we have to do it at your house now. Going to mine is too risky." Jinhwan nodded.

"I'm cold, lettme get a sweater to wear. Be right back." Jinhwan said, walking away and shutting the door to his room. Once he did, he turned around and faced his friends, Chungha, and two other girls Intaek had been scamming.

"So...you're really not a thief?" Chungha asked, knowing the answer already. She looked heartbroken, and Jinhwan felt sorry for her. The other two girls - Irene and Dahyun - scoffed.

"I wanna beat his ass! Are we coming out now?" Irene whispered angrily. Jinhwan nodded.

"Let me be dramatic first." He gave a thumbs up to all his friends (Mino and Jiho included), and walked back out.

"What is it, baby?" Intaek said, noticing the sad look on Jinhwan's face.

"I couldn't find a proper sweater. But, I did find something far more interesting."  And out stepped everyone hiding out in Jinhwan's room. Intaek's eyes grew wide, and he stood up.

"What's the meaning of this?" He shouted angrily.

"You've been caught, bitch." Dahyun said, her mouth into a snarl.

"I can't believe I spent money on you!" Irene said, her face truly livid. And poor Chungha had said nothing.

"I...I've been with you for two years. How long? How long has...has this gone on?" She gestured to Dahyun, Irene, and Jinhwan. "I wouldn't have cared if you were bi! I just...it would have been nice to know the truth! If you didn't wanna be with me, you could have just told me! I can't even fathom how you would do this behind my back!" Intaek just stood there, looking stoic.

"You aren't even gonna try and defend yourself? What a pussy." Chungha grounded out, tears falling from her eyes.

"How did you even get them together?" He asked Jinhwan, his voice dripping with venom.

"'Twas I." Mino said, raising his hand. "I'm kinda a computer nerd, and when Jinhwan came to us with the sad, sad news of your transgression, well we couldn't just let that shit pass now could we?" All his friends shook their heads.

"I looked up all your information. I saw all the texts, all the pictures, all the money spent; and then they saw it all. But, these guys, the rest of these guys went out and told them all the story." Jinhwan nodded.

"We found each of them and explained the situation. Albeit, Chungha almost killed me, we still got her to understand. I don't know why I didn't tell her from the jump. Part of me hoped to God or whatever that it wasn't true. That I could still love you and we could be together. But now, you're just a bitch. And we fucked up your life." Irene smiled wickedly.

"Don't even try to date anyone. We've thrown dirt on your damn name." Intaek smirked.

"You all weren't even good fucks anyway. And Chungha, you were too much of a crybaby. I couldn't take your overbearing shit anymore. That's why this whole thing started. Now, if you'll excuse me." Intaek grabbed his coat, and slammed the door shut. Irene and Dahyun smiled.

"We keyed his car." Irene said, laughing. Chungha was curled in on herself.

"I can't- How could he just-?" Hanbin saw she was about to cry again, and grabbed a box of tissues for her.

"He sucks ass. Scum of the Earth." Chanwoo said, Jiho nodding in agreement.

"Hey. Chungha? Let's go out for drinks. Forget boys!" Dahyun said. Irene nodded.

"Hey, I just met this girl and I already like her. C'mon!" Chungha laughed a little and nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." Chungha turned to Jinhwan and his friends.

"Thank you for finding out the truth. And, I'm truly sorry for pepper spraying you." Jinhwan nodded.

"It's all water under the bridge now." All three girls left together and the rest of the boys plopped on Jinhwan's couch.

"So. How are you feeling?" Jiwon asked. Jinhwan shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. I guess I'm okay. Glad it's over." Junhoe sighed.

"I should have punched him. I really should have." Jinhwan snorted.

"He would have pressed charges on your poor ass." Junhoe rolled his eyes.

"As if I give a fuck. Let him press charges." And Jinhwan laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

**MAY**

 

 

Mei was starting to show a more noticeable baby bump, and the reality of the situation hit Chanwoo like a brick.

A very big, heavy brick.

He knew the only person he could truly talk to was Hanbin. But, seeing as they still weren't on completely good terms, he sucked it up and walked into yet another appointment with Mei. He instead whipped out his phone and called Jiwon as the doctor asked Mei about her eating habits.

"Jiwon?" He asked after Jiwon said a groggy hello.

"Chanwoo, it's 10 in the morning on a Saturday. You know I'm asleep. But, what's up?" Chanwoo choked on his words. He doesn't even know why he called Jiwon in the first place.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry for calling." Chanwoo hung up before Jiwon could say anything else. Chanwoo looked around the office and saw women all around him with one thing in common.

Babies already here, or babies on the way. And Chanwoo almost threw up on his shoes right there. He gulped and he knew he was starting to sweat. He wasn't equipped to be a  _dad._ He couldn't even keep a stable job, and he lazed around too much. Yes, he was so happy for Mei, but he didn't want to be that type of dad. He had a vision of him getting so worked up that he leaves Mei and his own child. Chanwoo sighed. He knew himself, and knew that could very well happen. Chanwoo stepped inside the room. Mei was laying down on the bed and the doctor was talking to her.

"And so, this might be a position you like- oh is this the father?" Mei sits up and looks at Chanwoo with loving eyes.

"Yes. Yes he is."

Chanwoo nods and he can hear his voice shake.

"I- I am."

 

"...And I was gonna throw up right then, Yunhyeong. You should have seen me." Yunhyeong nods.

"So what you're saying is, you wish you could take it all back?" Chanwoo sighs and grips his head.

"No! I- I know Mei wants this child, and when she found out, she was a wreck. She thought I would leave her, and I could never do that! I just- this is a lot." Yunhyeong sipped his beer and made a noise.

"Donghyuk owes me money. I'll get it later." Chanwoo looked at Yunhyeong and Yunhyeong looked at him and shrugged.

"You put money on  _me?"_ Yunhyeong nodded.

"I said you'd choke before the third trimester. Donghyuk said you'd choke at the third trimester." Chanwoo laughed.

"You're choking, Chanwoo." Chanwoo proceeded to punch Yunhyeong in the arm quite forcefully.

"Tell me what to do about it,  _smartass."_ Yunhyeong rubbed his arm and glared at Chanwoo.

"You have to come to terms with it. There isn't anything we can do. It's all you. Shit, Mei's probably choking her own self and not telling you. This is your first time actually having responsibility you can't run away from. Hike up those big boy pants and face it head-on. That's your child in her belly, and it ain't goin' nowhere."  Chanwoo sipped his beer.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to cry at some point." Yunhyeong put his arm around Chanwoo's shoulder.

"Wouldn't judge you if you did."

 

Hanbin and Jiwon sighed as they both walked into Jiwon's apartment. They threw down the grocery bags and sighed, throwing themselves on Jiwon's bed.

"I fucking hate going to Wal-Mart." Hanbin laughed.

"I remember when we were in 7th grade, it's all you liked to do." Jiwon smiled remembering.

"Yeah, but back then, my mom was paying for everything. She was doing everything. Now I have to do it all for myself. At least I have you." Hanbin blushed a little at the words. Jiwon could literally say one thing and Hanbin would get flustered quickly.

"Shut up you sap." Jiwon looked at Hanbin and smiled with such love Hanbin's heart stopped for a second.

"I'm gonna suck you off." Hanbin's eyes widened as Jiwon stood up abruptly and began to unbuckle Hanbin's pants.

"What the hell are you-" Jiwon furrowed his eyebrows.

"What guy questions his boyfriend about to give him a blowjob?" Jiwon asked, laughing to himself. Hanbin sighed.

"You don't have to-" But he stopped as soon as Jiwon took him in one stride. Hanbin loved when Jiwon did this. He knew it wasn't Jiwon's forte like it was Hanbin's, but when he did it, he did it trying and willing and Hanbin always came a little quicker than he would admit. Jiwon was sloppy when it came to head, but he had one hell of a stamina, something Hanbin couldn't even match. Jiwon couldn't deepthroat like Hanbin could, but he still knew what to do.

"Jiwon...please..." Hanbin moaned. Jiwon kept working, and he hummed around Hanbin, and Hanbin arched his back.

He came a few minutes later hard, and Jiwon lapped it all up.

"Why'd...why'd you-" Jiwon sighed.

"I can't please the person I love?" Hanbin frowned.

"No you can, it's just- our sex lately hasn't come without an ulterior motive." Jiwon's eyes widened.

"Well, that's not what this was. I wasn't gonna try and press you talking to Chanwoo on you. My mistake." Jiwon wiped his mouth on his arm and gave Hanbin a piercing look before standing up and walking out.

Hanbin sat on the bed, too fucked out and appalled to pull up his pants.

 

* * *

 

 

**JUNE**

 

It was summer, and half the group wasn't on good terms. Hanbin and Jiwon hadn't really been talking to each other ever since the "incident", and Hanbin and Chanwoo hadn't changed since the beginning of the year. Junhoe and Jinhwan were incredibly weird around each other, and Yunhyeong and Donghyuk were about tired of it.

Since it was summer, Jiwon had to put in more hours because for some reason, teens liked to fuck around and mess up their cars during this time. He and Mino were sitting outside with a fan on high power because it was  _hot_ , and a couple walked in front of them (teens) and they were eating each other's face off. Jiwon scowled and Mino sighed.

"I need to get back home to Jiho." Jiwon snorted.

"At least things are going well for you. My relationship is kind of in a rut." Mino nodded. A few days ago, Jiwon had relayed the whole situation to Mino and Mino listened with interest and sympathy.

"It's gonna get better. Promise dude." Jiwon sighed.

"So. Y2K's halfway here. It better get  _better_. I can't die with being in a stint with Hanbin. I gotta get laid before then." Mino spit out the lemonade he was drinking and laughed.

"Dude! You're a trip."

"Yeah. I know."

 

"It felt good, didn't it?" Jinhwan said as he and Junhoe both plopped down on the bed. Junhoe didn't answer him, his body was still shaking with sensitivity. Jinhwan decided to be a little shit and bite a sensitive spot on his neck. Junhoe moaned and tensed up.

"We milked it, didn't we?" Jinhwan asked, staring at a fucked out Junhoe.

"Don't ever put your dick in my asshole  _again."_ Jinhwan stuck his tonuge out and nodded.

"You'll want it again sometime, now that you know what it feels like." Junhoe stared at him like that was  _not_ going to be the case. Jinhwan honestly had come to Junhoe's house to eat some of his food because he was too lazy to go out and buy some of his own, but what was innocent turned out to be Jinhwan fucking Junhoe into his own bedsheets.

Jinhwan noticed Junhoe made the cutest noises when being fucked. He stashed that in a file of his own for later.

"I can't believe I let you do that." Junhoe said, turning away from Jinhwan.

"I can't believe it either. It's been so long since I've been on top. Felt good as fuck." Junhoe nodded.

"Yeah. Okay." Jinhwan sighed and pulled the covers up to cover both of them.

"Do we have to talk about this later?" Jinhwan asked timidly. Junhoe turned around to stare him in the eyes.

"Yes." Jinhwan sighed.

"Then I'm going to sleep now." Junhoe nodded.

"Good. Cause I wouldn't be able to talk to you about it now anyway."

They never talked about it. The good-bye was awkward as shit in the morning and Junhoe had to wonder just how long could they keep up this friends with benifits relationship.

Who would crack first?

 

Mino sighed as Jiho threw himself into work again.

"I honestly told you to quit. You look like a damn psycho." Jiho tsked at Mino.

"I got us fried chicken, now will you please zip it? I have to crunch these numbers or else i'll go crazy." Mino turned around and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Zip it? Who the  _fuck_ do I look like; one of your co-workers? I'm your significant other, and you will not tell me to  _zip it. I'll crunch your head!"_ Jiho sighed and took his glasses off. He looked Mino in the eyes.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm just tired." Mino nodded and gave Jiho a kiss.

"I understand. But, what happened at work today?" Mino sighed.

"Everyone's in a rut. 'Cept us." Jiho nods.

"You almost killed me a few seconds ago." Mino nods.

"Yeah, but we're not in a rut. It's not my fault you're a workaholic." Jiho pouts.

"But the numbers!"

 

* * *

 

 

**JULY**

 

Even though Jiho and Mino's house was...rather interesting, they decided to help all their friends and host a independence day party. 

"I'm starting up the grill, we're inviting the boys and some other friends, one's got a baby on the way, and we're inviting some parents. How much more American can this get? Nothing can go wrong." Jiho said. Mino sighed.

"You probably just jinxed it. And a good chunk of us are gay. There's nothing American about that."

"Quit jockin' my steeze, Mino!"

 

Mid-day was approaching, and Jiwon and Hanbin put aside their little feud so they could show up together.

"I need everyone to know we're okay. They think we're falling apart at the seams." Hanbin explained to Jiwon when he showed up at his house with a bowl of cole slaw.

"That sounds hella fake." Hanbin looked at Jiwon who put his bowl of fruit in the backseat.

"Are we falling apart, Jiwon?" Jiwon looked at Hanbin and slid into the driver's seat.

"Not yet." Hanbin wasn't expecting that answer, but Jiwon hadn't totally kicked him out, so he hopped in the passengers seat, and they made the drive down to Mino's house. When they got there, they saw that Mei was there along with Chanwoo and her parents.

_Her parents?_

Mei waved to them and Hanbin immediately grabbed Jiwon's hand, their problems be damned.

"Are you okay?" Jiwon asked Hanbin.

"No. I'm not." Hanbin gritted out as they approached everyone.

"Hey you guys!" Mei said, hugging each of them. Hanbin and Chanwoo gave each other a nod, while Chanwoo brought Jiwon in for a hug. It stung Hanbin a little bit, but he ignored it. Mei gave Chanwoo a disapproving look and Mei's parents stepped in.

"So your my daughter's baby daddy's brother?" Mei's father asked. Jiwon whistled, Chanwoo visibly stiffened, Mei gave a look of shock, and Hanbin nodded.

"I am. Nice to meet you sir." Mei's mother slapped her husband on the arm.

"Now, now Bozhai. There's no need to be rude. My name is Yana." Hanbin shook hands with her and smiled. So did Jiwon.

"We should head inside now." Chanwoo said, breaking up the introductions. Bozhai nodded.

"Yes. Let's get this over with." Bozhai walked up the stairs holding Yana's hand while Mei walked beside them and began talking. Jiwon, Hanbin, and Chanwoo stayed outside.

"What the hell? They hate you, Chanwoo!" Hanbin snapped. Chanwoo tsked.

"Only the dad hates me."

"That's not any better! I should tell him off." Chanwoo smiled a little at Hanbin.

"Chill bro. It's fine. Let's just go and have some type of fun." Chanwoo gave Hanbin a pat on the back and walked up the stairs. He looked at Jiwon.

"That's the first time in months-" Jiwon smiled.

"Don't read too much into it. Let's just have some fun."

 

"I look like an idiot. I knew this was stupid." 

"Aww, come on! You look great!" Yunhyeong stepped out in all his attire with Donghyuk in front of him.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Donghyuk had on some semblance of a dress while Yunhyeong sort of resembled a war man. "It's not fucking halloween."

"It doesn't have to be! We look cute as hell!" Yunhyeong sighed looking at Donghyuk in his white "dress", and red heels. He had on a shit ton of makeup, and a brown wig that cascaded across his shoulders.

"You have to let me fuck you with this on when we leave." Donghyuk laughes.

"Assuming you aren't piss drunk afterwards." Yunhyeong smiles wickedly.

"I'll drink light."

"You always say that!" They walked into the party, and Chanwoo noticed them first.

"Dang! You guys went all out!" He said, looking at Yunhyeong. When he got to Donghyuk, his eyes went wide.

"You went  _all out."_ Donghyuk laughed.

"Don't say anything about my look, or I'll punch you." Chanwoo held his hands up.

"I'm not saying anything. You look hot." Yunhyeong snorts.

"Says the ever present heterosexual." Chanwoo gives Yunhyeong a look and bids them goodbye with a laugh. Jiwon and Hanbin see them and Jiwon tells Donghyuk that if he wasn't dating Hanbin, he'd fuck him. Yunhyeong proceeds to punch Jiwon.

"I'm just kidding. Hanbin can dress up and i'd be good." Hanbin blushes and tells Jiwon to shut up. 

Junhoe and Jinhwan come together separately. Junhoe before Jinhwan who looks sorta like a mess.

"Dude, it's the 4th of July, not emo kids weekly. What the hell do you have on?" Chanwoo said. Jinhwan was wearing everything black.

"You're gonna fucking die out here." Junhoe said, who was sporting a tacky hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and flip-flops. Jinhwan thought Junhoe looked perfect.

"So? I don't care." Junhoe ushered Jinhwan out and into Mino's house.

 

"What do you mean you 'don't care'? Is something wrong? What the hell happened?" Jinhwan shook his head at Junhoe.

"What's it matter to you? Move out of my way." Junhoe sighed and caught Jinhwan by the wrist.

"At least let's change your shirt. No one feels like calling the ambulance because of your stupid ass." Junhoe escorted Jinhwan out to his truck, and handed him a white wife beater. Jinhwan reluctantly accepted it and put it on.

"This doesn't mean shit. I'm giving you your shit back after this." Junhoe nods.

"Of course you are. You're probably coming over tonight and i'm probably gonna give you head." Jinhwan reddens.

"If you  _touch_ me in that way, i'll kill you." Junhoe has a toothpick in his mouth and he bites on it while his black hair blows in the wind.

"Look. I know we didn't talk about anything yet, but let's save the childish shit for the bedroom, alright? We're out in public, and if you don't want anyone to know like I don't want anyone to know, I suggest you cut the bullshit out and act like you have some sense and not a fucking death wish. Take care of yourself." Jinhwan nods.

_"Fine."_

 

Soon, the party is in full swing. Music is playing, people are eating and laughing, and Jiho is at the grill, grilling any meat you could imagine. Jiwon comes to help him, and Jiho smirks.

"You seem happy. Everything work out?" Jiwon nods.

"Me and Hanbin talked. I think we're good now. I also think he and Chanwoo will be better. They did say some pretty deep stuff. They still have to talk, though." Jiho turned over a rib.

"Listen, don't stress about that now. Biggie just came on the radio. Let's party!"

JiI'venods at Jiho's words and grabs a beer. He sees Hanbin and Donghyuk talking and he also sees Bozhai looking uncomfortable as Chanwoo tries to tell him something. He takes a big gulp. Tonight was going to be something. 

 

"This meat is fucking amazing, babe." Mino told Jiho biting into a rib. Jiho laughs.  

"Jiwon helped me with it." Hanbin snorts. 

"Surprised he didn't burn it." Jiwon pinched Hanbin lightly. 

"See? I'm a jack of all trades." Hanbin laughs loudly and Jiwon gives him a look. Jinhwan wasn't any better, but at least he didn't look like death personified. Junhoe was eating heartily whilst sipping a beer, not giving two shits about Jinhwan's sad disposition. 

His mindset was to come to the party to have fun and enjoy this day, not to sulk over feelings he was clearly feeling. He was hurt by his and Jinhwan's actions concerning their relationship thing, but he was way better at concealing his feelings unlike Jinhwan. Junhoe on more than one occasion saw Donghyuk trying to pry, and he hoped Jinhwan didn't let him through.  

"Do you like the food, Mr. Yang?" Chanwoo asked. Jiwon and Hanbin inwardly cringed while Yunhyeong made an outward face. Bozhai frowns. 

"I don't particularly care for barbecue." Chanwoo's smile falls and Mino tries to change the subject. 

"So, is anyone ready for the fireworks show we have? Me and Jiho went all out on this one. It was fucking hard finding fireworks, but Jiho was able to snag some from a co-worker." Jiho sighed. 

"Not without him wanting to know my statistics about Y2K which I was keeping private for myself. If my very correct statistics came out, it could spread a panic." Hanbin rolled his eyes. 

"This again? Guys half of the year has happened and you all are still worried about this?" Jiwon gives Hanbin a surprised look. 

"Did you think we ever stopped?" Hanbin shakes his head and takes a sip of his beer. Mei was munching on a corn on the cob when Bozhai whispered something in Yana's ear. Yana looked utterly repulsed and Mei snapped and dropped her corn on the cob. 

"Can we not do this right now?" Mei said to both her parents. Yana apoligized and Bozhai rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Chanwoo was visibly uncomfortable and Mino decided it would be timely to bring out the fireworks. It was almost midnight, and they were all sated and a little buzzed. 

It took a little while, but Jiho, Mino, and Jiwon had set up the firework show. 

"This better fucking work! I can't die right now!" Jiho said. Mino's eyes widened. 

"Wait! You mean you didn't check to see if this shit was safe! Jiho I swear to god-" Jiho had lit up a match and put it to the gunpowder. Once he let it spark, he ran away, grabbing Mino while Jiwon ran away in the other direction. 

"Let's hope we don't die!" Donghyuk said, fixing his dress concoction. Yunhyeong sighed. 

"I love you but never do this again." Donghyuk smiled. 

"Just because you said that, I'm going to do it again. Preferably Halloween so I can sexually confuse utterly straight guys." Yunhyeong couldn't do anything but laugh. 

The show was amazing, the fireworks hues of every color in the rainbow. Jiwon brought Hanbin in for a hug. 

"So, do you wanna come over tonight? Or is it too soon?" Hanbin shakes his head. 

"It's fine, Jiwon. It's perfectly fine." Jiwon went in for a kiss and Hanbin melted. He hated when they got into fights, and Jiwon was the same. The kiss was tender and sweet, and Junhoe whooped at them when he saw. 

Junhoe and Jinhwan again stood apart when everyone was kissing (Donghyuk and Yunhyeong went right in for it, there was no problems there, and Mino punched Jiho in the chest before he brought him into a kiss) both feeling incomplete. 

Seemed like things occurred in a pattern. 

 

Chanwoo tried to grab Mei, but she was talking to her parents. 

"Can I borrow your daughter for a moment?" Chanwoo asked. Bozhai frowned. 

"When you borrowed my daughter for a moment, you got her ass pregant." Chanwoo's mouth became dry and Jiho accidently hit the knob on the radio, stopping the music. 

"Bozhai! It happened, no need to fucking harass the boy!" Yana shouted. 

"You always slack on matters that need to be tightened up!"  

"Well, I'm not slacking on this divorce!" Yana said. She straightened up and cleared her throat. Mei looked at them. 

"Well. I brought you both here to see me with people who make me happy. With my boyfriend, maybe my fiance, maybe my husband; I don't know the future. I don't know. I thought you could keep it locked. For your only child. But, you choose to focus on the facts that are negative. I told you not to talk about the divorce. I told you not to. You both make me...don't talk to me." Mei ran out of backyard and Chanwoo ran after her. 

"Mei! Mei, wait!" Chanwoo yelled. Jiho and Mino looked at Bozhai and Yana. 

"I think you both need to leave." Jiho said, Mino grabbing his waist. Yana nodded. 

"I am deeply sorry for any trouble we have caused. Bozhai, we are going. I'm going to give Mei her space, but you were always brash so I don't know what you'll do." Yana briskly walked out, Bozhai hot on her tail. 

"You fucking jinxed it, Jiho." Mino said, drinking another sip of beer. 

Yunhyeong sighed. 

"I'm tired and I have a dick appointment soon, so I have to go." He grabbed Donghyuk's hand and they bid a shocked Jiho and a wheezing Mino goodbye. 

Junhoe and a borderline drunk Jinhwan bid them goodbye as well, Jinhwan slung over Junhoe's back. 

"When did he get that drunk? Mino asked. 

"Dunno. I just know he's gonna throw up and someone's gotta take care of his ass."  

Jiwon used the same excuse Yunhyeong did to leave, and they walked out, Hanbin redder than a cherry. 

"How could they all leave us to clean up this mess!" Mino said. Jiho laughed and looked at the star-filled sky. 

"We'll clean it up in the morning, love. For now let's go to bed." Mino raised his beer bottle. 

"Cheers to that thought."

* * *

 

 

** AUGUST **

 

The rest of July went by in a blur. Jiwon and Mino were mostly busy with work, Jiho went out of Korea to a meeting in Japan for the rest of July and Donghyuk and Yunhyeong lived care-free.

But, a lot of problems were swept under the rug.

Hanbin sat in front of Chanwoo. Hanbin's apartment was quiet save for the occasional purring from his cat B.I. Chanwoo looked at the teacup in front of him. It was filled with steaming tea.

"So." Chanwoo said. Hanbin took a sip and sighed. Chanwoo looked like a kid with his sweatshirt on that had the playstation logo on it, blue jeans, and dirty Converse. Hanbin looked like an adult with his brown hair slicked back, a sky blue button down on, dress pants, and dress shoes on. He had just gotten off of work and conicidentally so did Chanwoo.

"So. We need to talk." Chanwoo sighed. "Mei is scheduled to have her baby soon, and we...we need this. What we said at the party was wrong of both of us. Correct?" Chanwoo nods.

"So, I just want to let you know how I feel. Chanwoo, even though you're my brother, I look after you like you're my son. That sounds fucking weird, but when mom and dad passed, I couldn't let you experience a second in foster care. I wouldn't let that happen. So, I took after you. It was hard as fuck, I bet you know this. You weren't young when they passed, but you were young enough. I had to become an adult. I had to make sure you were at school on time, made sure the lessons that mom and dad taught me were taught to you. Watching you grow up was like watching a child's kid grow up. Because even though you were a teen, you still had some growing to do. It was me, Chanwoo. Me and me alone. Yes, the boys helped, but they didn't help like how I did. They weren't bailing your ass out of every situation you managed to get yourself in. They didn't fix you when you needed fixing. They didn't put you before themselves like I did.

"When I found out you had gotten Mei pregnant, I thought, 'oh fuck, I messed up.' Chanwoo, for a girl to be pregant at 22 with a job, and to have her significant other be a man who hops around from job to job and isn't consistent with anything isn't a good position to be in. I thought, 'how is he going to provide? how is he gonna be there for her like she needs him to be?' And maybe it wasn't my place to even worry about those things, but I did, Chanwoo. I did. Mei needs someone who's going to be the best. And I know you can be the best. I know you  _will_ be the best. I talked about your child like it was the most disgusting thing ever, and I apoligize. Your child is going to be so beautiful, and I want you to know that I will be there for you. Even if we were still on bad terms and you didn't want me in the hospital period, I would have been right outside the building." Chanwoo's tears plopped on his hand. He broke down crying.

"Chanwoo?" Chanwoo began to sob violently.

"I fucked up, Hanbinnie! I did! I didn't mean to get her pregant, and I've acted like this is the coolest thing in the world, but I don't know anything! I don't know shit! I don't know how to parent, because I can barely take care of myself! I don't- I don't know what to do! Mei's parents fucking hate me, I'm still holding jobs that pay fucking minimum wage so I'm having to work my  _ass_ off just to get some semblance of a good paycheck, and most of that shit goes towards things we need! I don't know what to do anymore! I'm scared! I'm so scared- I'm so scared. Mei wanted to keep the gender unknown until we have the baby, so we've been buying gender neutral stuff, but I'm still scared! I walk into the baby stores, and I see fathers and I see mothers, and I see fathers teaching their kids life lessons in a fucking store, Hanbin. A  _fucking store._ I don't know anything myself yet- how am I supposed to raise a kid? My girfriend has her life together, she's teaching at a college and I'm just a fucking joke! Hanbin, please. Please, tell me what to do."

Hanbin sipped his tea again, his hand shaking. A teardrop fell into his tea, but he paid it no mind.

"I can't." Chanwoo looked at him.

"What?"

"I can't. I can't tell you because I don't know. Yeah, I know. The 'all knowing brother' is out of an answer for this. I can't tell you anything because I haven't experienced anything like this in my life. But, I can tell you things I've noticed and seen. No one knows how to parent. Even though mom and dad seemed like they knew, I don't believe they did. They knew their morals and beliefs and the world itself, and tried to teach us their way. No one really knows how to parent, they have to do it along the way. I believe parents have insecurities about what they do daily. But at the end of the day, they push on because they know they have to. Everyone makes mistakes. But, don't ever let your kid think that it's a mistake, Chanwoo. It's a miracle. Your kid's a miracle." Chanwoo hopped up out of his seat to hug Hanbin.

"Thank you- thank you Hanbin. I...I love you." Hanbin hugged Chanwoo tight.

"I love you too, little bro." 

Chanwoo drunk his tea, and complained it was cold. Hanbin punched him in the arm and they both laughed.

 

* * *

 

** SEPTEMBER **

 

Mei's water broke on a particularly cold September night. Everyone had just had a hard day at work, and they all decided to go to a bar close to Chanwoo and Mei's apartment.

"Her water could break at any time, and I gotta be prepaired." They ordered beers, and as soon as everyone sat down, there was immediate tension. Jinhwan couldn't look Junhoe in the face.

"So, uh, Yunhyeong. How was work?" Jinhwan asked, ignoring Junhoe's gaze. Yunhyeong furrowed an eyebrow and sighed.

"It was fine. There was enough coffee for me to survive without killing anyone, and now I'm drinking beer so it's been a pretty good day." Donghyuk nodded.

"A little girl name Sue came in today. She was so sweet, she clung to me the whole day because she was shy! She was the cutest, and I hope Mei chooses to let her child come to our center!" Chanwoo nods.

"You were first on the list. You were the only one on the list." Everyone laughed. Hanbin was rubbing Jiwon's shoulders.

"We had a shit ton of cars come into the shop today, so I'm beat. But, I can't turn down a cold one with the boys, so here I am." Hanbin nods.

"When are Mino and Jiho getting here?" Hanbin asks. Jiwon answers.

"They're on the way. Should be here in a few." Junhoe sighs.

"Working as a janitor is fucking awful. But, it pays the bills." Jinhwan sighs and laughs cynically.

"Oh, I bet it is. I hope it is, at least." He mutters. Yunhyeong backs up a little.

"Woah, buddy. What's with all this hostility..." He motions between Junhoe and Jinhwan. "...between the both of you?" Junhoe sighs.

"Nothing." Jinhwan frowns.

"Nothing? Nothing! Oh, how's this for nothing!" Jinhwan takes his beer glass and dumps it over Junhoe's head. Junhoe yelps at the cold and breathes in deep.

"Jinhwan! What the hell!" Hanbin shouts. Junhoe wipes his face with his hand and laughs.

"Why are you such a bitter little bitch?" He says. "I let you  _fuck_ me!" Jiwon's eyes got wide.

"You two what?" He asked confused.

"Me and Junhoe have been fucking on and off for months now!" Chanwoo whistled and took another sip of beer. Mino and Jiho had just walked in and witnessed the whole debacle from behind Chanwoo.

"Oh my god." Mino said, while Jiho made a pained face. Chanwoo nodded.

"I know right. We all needed this beer." 

"Why did you have to make it so big? Huh! Why did you have to pull another one of your fucking petty ass diva stunts and make it big! I wanted to tell them when we had it right! When I stopped being such a bitch and asked you out on a proper date so that it wouldn't seem so tacky. But no, we always have to do shit your way!" Jinhwan became livid.

"You wanted to make it  _right?_ We might as well have told them now! This shit has been eating me inside since Intaek!" Jiho rubs his head with his hand.

"It's been that long?" Donghyuk nods, cracking a peanut shell and eating it.

"Me and Hanbin already knew." Hanbin nods.

"Donghyuk suspected it, and we talked." Jinhwan became silent. 

"You already knew?" Junhoe said. Yunhyeong nodded.

"Isn't that what they just said? Never knew you'd bottom out though, Junhoe." Junhoe became angrier (if that was even  _possible_ at this point).

"It was only once." Jinhwan laughed.

"But you loved it." Junhoe lunged for Jinhwan and Chanwoo, Mino and Jiho grabbed him back.

"Not the time to make jokes, diva." Junhoe snapped. Jinhwan sighed.

"Were you really gonna ask me out on a date?" Junhoe nodded.

"Yes. Sometime or another. I couldn't let it go on either. When you showed up a straight fool at the barbecue, and we had sex the next morning after your hangover, I couldn't do it anymore. I planned avoiding you until Halloween, but I didn't know you would have showed up tonight." Jinhwan sighed.

"I'm sorry." He grabbed Yunhyeong's pint of beer (with a chours of "hey, i'm not done asshole!" from Yunhyeong) and gave it to Junhoe.

"Pour it over my head." Junhoe furrowed his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Pour it over my head before you miss your ch-" Junhoe flipped the pint over, and cold beer rushed over Jinhwan's head.

"I was not about to miss my chance." Jinhwan sighed and Junhoe pulled him into an embrace. Jiwon was utterly confused.

"What was that? We're not on a TV show! What just happened? And Jiho, Mino! What are you wearing?" When the whole group turned to them, they saw Mino and Jiho were in a medly of attrocious clothes. 

"It's the reason we were late. Jiho was having an office party, and tacky was the theme. Jiho hates this one guy at his job named Tate, and since everyone knows me and him are a couple, we outdid everyone in that bitch. But, Jiho and Tate were about to get into a big fight, so when I got your call, I grabbed Jiho's hand and waltzed out of there." Hanbin nods.

"That makes sense." Chanwoo shakes his head and takes another sip.

"Nothing about tonight makes sense." Chanwoo's  _Nokia_ beeped and he hit answer.

"Hello?" He asked. He took another sip and spit it out right afterwards. He hit the end button and coughed loudly.

"We have to go! We have to go!" Donghyuk was confused.

"Why?" Chanwoo was already rushing out the door.

"Mei's water broke! A baby is being born!" 

 

When they got to Chanwoo's apartment, Mei was dazed.

"Get the overnight bags, Chanwoo, and don't fucking leave anything at this house!" Mei screamed.

"Okay, okay, honey. I'll get the bags, you need to get into our car-" Mei gripped Chanwoo's hand and together they walked to the elevator.

"If this shit takes too long, I'm going to cry." Chanwoo said. Mei laughed.

"You? Cry? Please!" The doors to the elevator shut.

"Get the overnight bags and please get anything else you think we might need!" Chanwoo yelled before the doors completely shut. Hanbin ran to the master bedroom and grabbed them.

"How did you know where they were?" Jiho asked, grabbing things out of the fridge with Mino.

"Chanwoo showed me in case of a situation like this one. I can't belive it's really happening right now. The baby is really being born right now. I'm gonna be an uncle! Uncle Hanbin! Uncle Bin!" Jiwon sighed and patted Hanbin's back.

"Can 'Uncle Bin' get the rest of the overnight bags with me please? Or Mama Mei is gonna be a very mad mama!" Hanbin turns away shyly and grabs the rest of the bags.

"Who's car are we going in?" Donghyuk asks, grabbing his keys.

"There's not a car big enough to fit all of us. And we-" Donghyuk gasps.

"We can take the daycare van! The daycare is only a few blocks away from here! I have the key to the van on my key ring right here!" 

And that's how they all at the asscrack of night were driving in a daycare van with children and rainbows painted on the sides of it to the hospital complete with overnight bags and too many snacks.

"Will they let us in like this?" Mino asks.

"They have to!" Donghyuk says. "I didn't risk my position for them not to!" Yunhyeong sighed.

"We could have taken separate cars."

"Where's your sense of teamwork and friendship and adventure?" Jiwon asked him.

"He doesn't have any." Donghyuk says. "He's always fucking sensible and won't actually ever let loose for once!" Yunhyeong turns around and looks at Donghyuk.

"Is that what you really think?" Donghyuk sighs. 

"No. It's your personality, but it seems as if you wish you weren't with any of us. With me." Yunhyeong looked down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry if I come off that way. You guys are my family. My family kicked me out when they found out I was gay and that I had more importantly hid my relationship with Donghyuk from them for two months. They were livid. Ever since then, my closed off personlality comes out a lot more, and I'm sorry for it. You guys...you are my family." Donghyuk cooes.

"I knew it, baby boy!" Yunhyeong reddends.

"Don't call me that in public." Donghyuk sighs.

"Oh, but I will again." 

 

When they arrived at the hospital, they went to the receptionist's desk. She looked at them all and looked back at her computer.

"Can I help you men with...anything?"

"Yeah, we need to know where Yang Mei is? What room she's in?" The lady pushed up her glasses and began typing on her keyboard.

"She's on the third floor in room 3002. May I ask...what's up with this whole ensemble? It's just weird." Hanbin coughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"We know it's weird...it's been a long and unexpected night." The lady chuckled and gave them all passes.

"This is so you can get into the room. Which one of you is the father?" Jiwon laughed.

"The father is already in the room. We're his friends and Hanbin-ah here is his brother!" The lady shook her head.

"Youngins', shit I'll never understand.Take the elevator." They all bid her goodbye and crammed into the elevator.

"You two reek of stale beer." Yunhyeong said, wrinkling his nose. Junhoe scoffed.

"We know."

 

Chanwoo was screaming his head off when Hanbin opened the door.

"She's crushing my hand! She's crushing my hand!" He kept repeating. Mei was laying on the bed, her face scrunched in pain, and Hanbin was glad he wasn't a woman in this one moment.

"It hurts! Hey- Jiwon and Jiho, stop laughing at me! You come over here and try it!" Chanwoo whined. 

"Sorry...another contraction. They're coming more frequently now. I think I'm gonna have to get the shot." Mei whines. Chanwoo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Shot?"

"An epidural. You get it in your back so you can't feel pain."

"I thought you were totally against that!" Mei frowned.

"If your ass was in the pain i'm in now, you would get  _anything."_ Chanwoo nodded.

"Okay, okay. I'll get the nurse." Everyone began to settle into the room while Chanwoo rushed out of the room. Soon a nurse came in with a needle. It was big.

"Now, if you don't like looking at this, please turn your head." The nurse said. Donghyuk speedily turned around.

"I hate this shit." He murmured. 

"We're gonna administer it from your back okay, so you have to flip her over. I've called for the anesthesiologist, and he's gonna administer the shot." Chanwoo, the nurse, and some other boys helped flip Mei over. The anesthesiologist came in and gave her the shot, Jinhwan cringed while Chanwoo looked like was gonna faint. Soon, Mei was quiet.

"We never talked about a name." She said. Chanwoo rubbed his forehead and looked at her.

"You're right. If it's a girl...if it's a boy..." Mei nodded.

"My parents are supposed to be coming." Chanwoo didn't say anything for a while.

"You're on good terms with them? I don't mind them coming." Mei scoffed.

"Hardly! They treated you like shit and acted like fools at Mino and Jiho's nice cookout! I asked them not to, I swear-" Chanwoo put his hand over Mei's.

"You can't get worked up right now. Calm down. I understand, but this is their grandchild. And if they wanna see, then I can stand it." Mei smiled so warm at Chanwoo everyone looked away. It seemed like a private moment.

"I didn't know you would be the one. I thought we would just be a fling." Chanwoo whistled.

"No hope for me, huh?" Mei laughed lightly.

"Chanwoo, you've turned yourself around. You've shown me that you care. If you didn't, it would have broken my heart. But, you're the one. You're gonna be a great dad." Chanwoo smiled with all his teeth showing.

"And you're gonna be a great mom." The ob/gyn walked into the room and patted Mei on the shoulder.

"It's time. We can only have one person in the room." Hanbin patted everyone on the back.

"It's the father, Chanwoo." Chanwoo nodded.

"Alright, let's let him get suited up, and then we can get started. Everyone, stay calm and collected. This is a very crucial time, and we need all the concentration we can get." Everyone else began to walk out while the ob/gyn talked to Chanwoo. Once the door to Mei's room closed, they all slumped against the wall.

"I can't believe it's actually happening." Hanbin said.

"I can remember at the cookout feeling the little baby kick in her stomach." Mino said.

"I remember her puking when she stopped by at the daycare." Donghyuk said, shaking his head laughing.

"How is this gonna change things?" Jinhwan asked.

"Drastically." Junhoe said bluntly. "But we can deal. It's a baby. It won't be bad at all." 

 

Hanbin was sitting in the church area the hospital had. He had slipped away when no one was noticing. He looked at Jesus on the cross and sighed.

"Make sure Mei makes it through this. Make sure that Chanwoo is okay. You took away my parents and I never forgave you for that. But, I hope they're somewhere where they're happy and okay. I know they're looking at me and Chanwoo and all of our friends right now, and I hope they're okay with the people we've become. No, I know they have to be happy with who we've become. We've become good people. Make sure that this night ends in happiness, and not despair." Hanbin took a deep breath.

"Amen."

 

Chanwoo walked out of the room in blue scrubs, tears running down his face. Everyone held a breath.

"She's so beautiful, guys. She's an angel." Hanbin squeezed Jiwon's hand he was grasping. Juhnoe whooped and Jiho whistled. 

"You guys can come in now and see her." Chanwoo opened the door for them and led his friends inside. Mei was sitting on the bed, sweat making her hair stick to her forehead, holding a baby in her arms. She had the biggest smile on her face, and Donghyuk squeeled.

"She's so cute! I knew it!" He whispered. Yunhyeong smiled and rested his head on Donghyuk's shoulder. Chanwoo took the girl from Mei and rocked her gently. He was filled with emotions he couldn't even process. 

"I can't believe this little girl is mine." Hanbin stood next to Chanwoo and smiled.

"She's gorgeous." They all took turns holding her, and Mei made Chanwoo get pictures. Soon, a knock on the door sounded, and Junhoe ran to open it. When Mei's parent's stepped into the room, they were all met with cautious gazes.

"Can we...can we please see the baby?" Yana asked timidly.

"If you let us, that is." Bozhai added. "I want to apoligize for my brash behavior at your cookout. That was wrong of me."

"I want to apoligize too. Our divorce had been rocky, and we didn't know where we stood. We still don't know, but we shouldn't have let that come between this." Mei smiled at her parents.

"I forgive you. Here she is." They both held her tenderly and they were zealous.

"What's her name?" Yana asked.

"Since she's Korean-Chinese, we decided to go with an American name. We wanted to name her Honey." Jinhwan clapped his hands.

"Honey! That's so cute!" Mei nodded.

"Honey Kim-Yang." Chanwoo said proudly.

The baby yawned and they all cooed. She was tired.

* * *

 

 

** OCTOBER **

 

"For the love of god Jiwon, please stop doing that." Hanbin snapped playfully, pushing Jiwon out of the way. The boys had taken a trip to a pumpkin farm, but Chanwoo wasn't with them. He was at home with Mei, and Mei asked for pictures. Mei loved having pictures of moments, and no one could complain. It was for remembering, for documenting.

"What? I can't kiss you?" Hanbin would blame the reddness of his face on the cold.

"Please, you know how I am about PDA." Junhoe was munching on a candy bar.

"Did y'all see that Y2K movie? The acting was shit." Jinhwan nodded.

"They're only predicting the future, man. Since you thought the acting was shit, you should know that we're gonna act like that. It was as real life as possible. When the world ends, we're not gonna be focused on sayin' everything right. We're just gonna be lookin to people like Jiho and Mino to fucking fix it." Junhoe snorted.

"If the world actually ends, then I just want you all to know that we can't spend December in a fucking slump." Yunhyeong says, sipping on some apple cider.

"We have to kick it off right. Besides, why did we even come here?"

"Yunhyeongie! Why do you always have to be clueless! I invited everyone here because it'll be fun picking out pumpkins, and we can carve them! We only have two more weeks until Halloween, and this'll be fun to get into the spirit!" 

"Too bad Jiho couldn't come. He's too busy working." Mino spat angrily. "I told him to clear his schedule out for this, but something came up last minute."

"They're finding out Y2K is real, Mino. We have to all crowd into you guys' bunker. I'm not gonna die for nothing. Hanbin and I are gonna have mind-blowing sex beforehand though." Hanbin punched Jiwon in the arm.

"I told you to stop!" 

 

Pumpkin picking is hard, they all soon found out. Hanbin almost got hit by a huge pumpkin, Mino dropped a tiny one and it proceeded to "explode", and Junhoe and Jinhwan couldn't decide on one to take home, making them break out into a quarrel.

"Listen. I want to take home this one." Jinhwan pointed to one that looked like it was lumpy and unsatisfying.

"Dude, what the fuck? That one doesn't even look good. Get this one." Junhoe pointed to a fairly new looking one, that was healthy looking.

"This one we can carve out and it'll look scarier than the other ones!" Junhoe sighed.

"Fine, but when spiders and dead shit crawl out of it, don't look at me."

 

Halloween was way more anticlamatic than they all assumed. They all just decided to dress up and drink at Jiwon's. Donghyuk dressed as a nurse, Yunhyeong was the doctor.

"I fucking-"

"Don't say anything! Couple costumes are cute, end of discussion!" Donghyuk shouted, waltzing past him." 

"You gotta let me fuck you in that, too." 

"You already knew you were going to." Jiwon gagged.

"Save that shit for somewhere else." Jiwon had dressed up like Winnie the Pooh, and Hanbin was dressed up as Johnny Bravo.

"Dweeb." Yunhyeong coughed as he passed Hanbin. Hanbin proceeded to hit Yunhyeong. Junhoe came dressed as a fireman (more like a stripper fireman), and Junhoe was dressed as a rockstar.

"Why do you have to clash with me all the time?" Junhoe asked.

"Does it matter? We both look hot." Junhoe brought Jinhwan in for a hug.

"You're right." Jiho and Mino both dressed as vampires, and Mino grabbed a glass.

"Let's just drink and dance like idiots." And that they did. They ate good food, laughed until their ribs hurt, and drunk the night away. Once everything settled down, Hanbin looked at Jiwon. They were all passed out on the floor, and Hanbin was pretty sure Yunhyeong had went upstairs to fuck Donghyuk, and that Jiho snored like a bear.

"What if Y2K happens? You all talk about it so nonchalant, but really? Honey was just born a month ago, that would be horrific!" Jiwon shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't think it's actually gonna happen. I mean, God wouldn't have let Honey be born just to kill her off like that, right? Babies are being born everyday, and the world hasn't even gotten to its peak yet. We can't die just yet." Hanbin breathed out loudly and nodded.

"You know we have to kick everyone out right?"

"Yeah, but they'll help us clean up first. We'll do it then."

 

"Donghyuk, you moan really loudly, so I'm gonna need you to be quiet." Yunhyeong said, pushing up Donghyuk's dress. Donghyuk blushed.

"So blunt." 

"Yeah, aren't I always?" Yunhyeong leaned in and kissed Donghyuk softly.

"But, you're still my soft baby!" Yunhyeong pushed Donghyuk's thong to the side (because Donghyuk never fails to suprise him) and grips his cock without any warning.

"Am I soft?" Donghyuk bit his lip and threw his head back.

"Not..fair.." He heaved out quietly.

"I can't believe we're doing this in Jiwon's spare room."

"Well, it would have been wrong to do it in his room." Yunhyeong smeared Donghyuk's pre-come around his cock.

"True. We're really talkative during sex." Donghyuk laughed breathy.

"Yeah, that's why we're perfect for each other. No one else would be able to stand this." Yunhyeong tugged down his scrub pants and underwear. He stuck two fingers in Donghyuk's mouth.

"Suck. You know the drill." Donghyuk did, and spit began to drip from his mouth. Yunhyeong pulled his fingers away and slowly began to stretch Donghyuk.

"This never gets any easier." 

"You're right." Soon, he was on the edge and Yunhyeong ran out of the room into Jiwon's room.

"He's gotta have some lube somewhere." Yunhyeong found it underneath his bed.

"Classic hiding place." He ran out (making sure not to make any noise) and lathered his cock in it.

"God, you took Jiwon's lube!" Donghyuk whisper-yelled.

"You wanted it dry,  _babe?"_ Yunhyeong snapped back. Donghyuk stayed quiet, and Yunhyeong kissed Donghyuk throughout the whole thing, because yeah, he was pretty loud.

* * *

 

 

** NOVEMBER **

 

"Did you really cut off all computer use?" Hanbin asked Jiho. They just happened to run into each other at a coffee shop, and Jiho nodded.

"I'm not taking any chances. I've been looking at all the numbers, and it's unsettling how off they're gonna become."

"Who says anything like that is for certain?"

"Math is precise, Hanbin. There's no shortcuts to it. That's why I like it so much. If I execute it correctly, I'm bound to get the right answer every time."

"But, this also has other factors in it that can have shortcuts to it." Jiho took a sip of his black coffee.

"True. But, this is the most logical answer I could come up with. Something's gonna happen." Hanbin took a sip of his overly sweetened coffee.

"Yeah. Let's hope not, though."

 

Thanksgiving was a holiday Mei took seriously. She was still recovering from Honey's birth, but she could move around. 

"Now, I know Hanbin can cook, and I know Donghyuk can cook. Yunhyeong can cook too, he isn't fooling anyone. So, get in the kitchen, and make this the best Thanksgiving ever!" Mei's parents had both went on their respective get-away trips, but she talked to them constantly updating them on the status of the baby. Chanwoo got a job working as a construction worker, the hours were good, and he was making a lot more than busting tables. Chanwoo had off-days, so he could attend the celebration.

The Super Bowl was between the Denver Broncos and the Atlanta Falcons. The boys had been placing bets the whole night, and Jiwon cursed.

"Fuck the Broncos, man! The Falcons are gonna take it!" Mino snorted.

"You owe me 20 buck when they fucking win!" Jiwon slapped his hand.

"You're on!" Donghyuk had brought some water for Mei, and some beer for the boys.

"Jiwon! If you curse around my baby again, I'm going to knock you out!" Jiho laughed his head off while Jiwon gave apoligies. Hanbin slapped Jiwon upside the head.

"You can't control it, can you?" Donghyuk and Yunhyeong were side by side, making food. Jinhwan was next to Junhoe, snuggled in his side while Junhoe talked to Jiho about the game. Honey was wide awake, and Chanwoo was standing next to Mei, making faces at the baby. Soon the food was ready and they all dug in. The Broncos won the game, and Jiwon was upset about owning Mino.

"This food is delicious." Mino said. Hanbin laughed.

"Thanks, Mino." Donghyuk and Yunhyeong bowed.

"We put our heart and souls into this meal." Jiho snorted and bit into a big helping of dressing. They all talked and chatted, and Honey was put down for a nap. Soon, Chanwoo raised his wine glass.

"I just, I wanna make a toast. You guys are my family. I love every single one of you at this table, and I want you all to know that." They all whooped and whistled and clinked their glasses. It began to snow, but that was okay. It was warm inside the home, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 

** DECEMBER **

 

Christmas time made Hanbin sick. He was reminded of his parents too much, and so many headlines about Y2K started to show up. Jiwon's words to him at Halloween calmed him down, but now we was letting it all get to his head.

He called in sick at work one day, and Jiwon came over.

"You weren't at work when I came to give you some food. What's up?" Hanbin sat up and rubbed his temples.

"I can't do this anymore. I wish my parents were here." Jiwon brought Hanbin in for a hug.

"I know." Hanbin sighed.

"I also wish Hanbyul didn't hate us so much." Jiwon sucked in a breath. They didn't talk about Hanbyul that much. Chanwoo would immediately shut the topic down. All of them knew it was a very sensitive topic. She had to be like what, 19 now? She was in college, living her own life apart from her brothers.

"She just-"

"Stop, Jiwon. She couldn't look at us after mom and dad died. She took the first opportunity to get out of New York by living with our shitty uncle who me and Chanwoo both hate with a passion in Florida, and she hasn't talked to us since." Jiwon nodded.

"You wanna tell Chanwoo?" Hanbin sighed.

"I want to talk to her. Chanwoo can know. I would go down to Florida, but I've got too much going on down here." Jiwon shook his head.

"Go before Christmas. Chanwoo should go with you. We'll help Mei. We got your back, Hanbin." Hanbin nodded grabbing his house phone. He dialed Chanwoo's number and Chanwoo answered.

"Hello? Hey, Hanbin! What's up?"

"We need to talk."

 

The plane ride to Florida was anything but calm, and when they touched down in Miami, Chanwoo almost threw up out of nervousness and anger.

"I don't wanna see her. She doesn't wanna see us." Hanbin nodded.

"I know, Chanwoo. But, Uncle Sungmin says she goes to college here. If I get this off my chest, then maybe I can be okay with not seeing her anymore. Maybe you can, too." The house Uncle Sungmin lived in hadn't changed since the last time they came. Still that ugly green color, and chipping. The house appeared to be falling apart at the seams from the outside.

They knocked on the door, and a portly man with a greying beard answered the door.

"Oh, it's you two. Just come in before I change my mind." They both walked in and Chanwoo sighed.

"Where is she?" Chanwoo asked exasperated. Sungmin pointed to a room on the left.

"She's in there with her boyfriend. Please don't make a scene." Chanwoo laughed.

"I'm a father now. I'm about to show you how i'll act when my daughter comes in with a boy." Sungmin choked on his spit.

"A father?" Hanbin chuckled darkly.

"Yeah. You or anyone else in this family wouldn't know about that. Y'know, you all have always hated each other just because our parent's married. One of you got into Hanbyul's head, hence why she left. I wonder who it was." Hanbin said, following Chanwoo down the hall. Chanwoo twisted the doorknob and Hanbyul was sitting with a guy, and laughing. Hanbin felt his heart clench in his chest. She had grown up.

"Oh my fucking god. Oh my fucking- Sungmin! You let them in!" Hanbyul shouted. The boy stood up and looked at Hanbin and Chanwoo.

"I think you're gonna need to leave." The boy timidly said. Chanwoo stared at him.

"Since we're her brothers, we have more say than you." The boy looked at Hanbyul.

"I thought you said you didn't have any brothers?" Hanbyul looked around anxious.

"I gotta go." He nodded at Chanwoo and Hanbin, and squeezed through the door.

"Why are you here?" Hanbin sighed.

"We need to talk. You're gonna shut up while we do. Then we're gonna leave." Chanwoo nodded.

"You just...dipped. You didn't even listen to us. You were so selfsh when they died. It's like you're not even our sister anymore. Me and Hanbin had to deal with that grief, and it felt like we lost someone else. You didn't even try and get into contact when we called."

"So eventually we stopped calling. We stopped caring. At least, we thought we stopped caring." Hanbin said. "Now, I'm pretty sure you've heard of Y2K. That's the only reason we came here. God forbid anything happens, but if it does, I can't leave this alone." Chanwoo rubbed his nose with his sleeve.

"We don't wanna hear your explaination. Your life is better off here. We still live in New York. If you ever wanna come, you know where to find us. We're different. Hanbin's in a relationship and has been for years, and I have a daughter now." Hanbyul's eyes grew wide.

"So, we'll be off." Hanbin looked at Hanbyul one last time. She was so mature now, so different from the little girl he remembers. 

 

"A gag gift. Really." Yunhyeong said as he opened his present. Donghyuk laughed.

"I knew you would have that reaction!" They all had Christmas at Chanwoo and Mei's house, and Honey was looking around the room at everyone. She was smiling, and Mei was snapping pictures.

"When she met Santa at the mall, she just smiled. She's a happy baby." Mei said, hugging Chanwoo. Hanbin smiled. Chanwoo had been really distant and closed off the following days after seeing Hanbyul again, and Hanbin knew it affected him a lot. Like him.

"She was adorable that day." Chanwoo chimed in. They had all finished passing out gifts and Jiho took off his glasses.

"Well, were we all fools for beliving in Y2K?" Hanbin laughed.

"I knew nothing would happen!" Jinhwan snorted.

"Because Hanbin knows all!" They all laughed at that while Hanbin pouted. Mei stood up.

"I'm gonna go get the cookies and milk." Junhoe played with the keychain Jinhwan got him, and Mino was looking at TV. When Mei came back, she set the food and drinks on the table.

"So, are we all having a good time?" There were choruses of agreement around the room. Hanbin was about to say something, but the room went completely dark.

"Shit, the power went off." Honey begain to wail and Jiho stood up.

"I told you bitches! It's happening! Yeah!" Mino pinched Jiho on the leg.

"That's not a good thing, smart one!" Jiho stopped dancing.

"Oh yeah, right." Jiwon sighed.

"Welp, I loved all of you. Come on, Hanbin, it's time to get busy one more time." Hanbin scoffed at Jiwon.

"Really! In front of everyone!"

"The world might end soon, who's giving a fuck about pleasantries?" 

"Unbeliveable!" Donghyuk began to speak.

"Look, I think we're okay. Cause even if we do die, we're with each other, and that's all that matters, right? Don't answer. I know I'm right." They all laughed and soon, the lights came back on.

"Circut breaker." Chanwoo said. "I fixed it." Mino had his hand over his heart.

"I've been listening and feeding into Jiho's bullshit for months. God had me worried for a second this idiot was right." Junhoe grabbed a cookie. Jinhwan chuckled at him.

"What? I'm alive, and since I'm alive, I'm eating!"

* * *

 

 

** DECEMBER 31ST, 1999 **

 

"Fuck, we're gonna be late!" Jiwon said, dodging through traffic. Hanbin was sure they were going to get pulled over.

"Please slow down. A fireworks show isn't all that."

"I don't wanna miss it!" Jiwon said, making a sharp right onto Mino and Jiho's property. Jiwon hastily got out and so did Hanbin. They both ran through the maze of their house, and when they came to the backyard, Jiwon got everyone's attention.

"Did we miss it?" Jiwon asked loudly. Yunhyeong was sipping from a juice box, shaking his head.

"Nah, bro. They're about to do it. You came just in time."

Jiwon pulled Hanbin into him.

"I was pretty sure that last round would have put us behind on time." He whispered in Hanbin's ear.

"Why are you always talking like this in public?"

"Because I love you." Jiwon said pointedly. Hanbin filled a glass with wine.

"Not a good excuse." Jiwon gasped and filled his glass with wine too. Jiho had once again asked someone for fireworks, and Mino was pretty sure it was illegal what they were doing, but the fireworks were cool so who cared? 

Honey was up, and Mei was bouncing her in her arms while Chanwoo sipped on a beer with Junhoe and Jinhwan. Donghyuk also had a juice box, and he was leaning into Yunhyeong's embrace. Jiho lit the match and ran away fast, Mino hot on his tail.

"We should really find another way to do this!" Jiho yelled.

"Yeah! I know!" Mino yelled back. Soon, the show began, and Honey smiled at the view. 

"Make a wish everyone, the balls about to drop!" Jinhwan yelled. Eyes began to close as the TV in the house counted down. They heard shouts from the TV as well, so they began to scream. Junhoe finally got his kiss at a time when everyone was kissing, and everyone else grabbed their partner and kissed them. Honey made a noise of contentment and Mei laughed.

"We made it to 2000." Hanbin said to Jiwon.

"Wonder what's in store for this year?" Hanbin sighed, laughing tiredly.

"We'll find out soon enough."

**Author's Note:**

> hanbyul was too shocked and scared to live in the city where her parents died so she left. either side of the family didn't like that they married and hanbyul let her family get to her as well. chanwoo and hanbin probably won't forgive her for that i mean, would you? 
> 
> drop a comment on how you feel n stuff.
> 
> thanks for reading if you got this far lmao


End file.
